


Дары смерти

by Netttle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Объединивший Дары Смерти станет настоящим повелителем Смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дары смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Старенькая вещица, написанная на снарри-фикатон 2009

Никто не может умереть за меня, вместо меня,  
это я, тот, кто умирает; только тогда я остаюсь наедине с собой,  
мир уходит, и я наконец обретаю самого себя.  
Ж. Деррида

Объединивший Дары Смерти станет настоящим повелителем Смерти.  
А. Дамблдор

 

Когда он затихает, отвернувшись к стене, они выжидают минут пять, не больше. Пять минут, пока сбивчивое хриплое дыхание выравнивается, спина, скрюченная одиноким вопросительным знаком, чуть распрямляется, смуглая большая ладонь выскальзывает из-под одеяла и теперь лежит на белом – будто ковшик, в который льется из окна лимонный лунный сок.

Когда уже свет – а с ним и терпение – через край, они начинают наперебой говорить. Теперь хозяин не услышит. Он крепко спит.

Дверца шкафа, криво заклеенная старым плакатом Оливера Вуда, приоткрывается всего-то на дюйм, только чтобы выпустить язычок мерцающей материи. Почти ничто, увидеть ее можно лишь краем глаза, отворачиваясь, в очень яркую лунную ночь, да и то – невидимка покажется обманом зрения, игрой бликов и темноты.

– Он счастлив? Может, он уже, наконец-то, счастлив? – шелестит невидимая ткань.

На полочке – какое-то движение. Или это тень от липовой ветки? Как же цветет старая липа под его окном в этом году! Как в последний раз, яростно и сладко. Нет, не тень. Это золотой снитч шевелит кудрявыми усами–крылышками, недовольно жужжит:

– Не обманывай себя, старый балахон. Хозяин несчастлив. Он снова стонет во сне.

Шахматы подпрыгивают в своей коробке, ахают наперебой:

– Как же! Почему же! Когда же! Мы же помним, да, мы все помним его счастливым!

– Цыц, мелкие! Разбудите, трескотни от вас! – строго обрывает их толстый том ЗОТИ.

Его страницы заложены волшебной палочкой на номере 313 c буквицей в черных змеях – глава о фигуре Смерти в маггловских верованиях. Затерта до дыр, исчеркана красными чернилами. Старику-фолианту кажется, что это кровь проступает на поверхности его хрупкой пергаментной плоти.

Молодой хозяин просиживает над ней часами, и все подчеркивает, подчеркивает, подчеркивает: «и Смерть на воронОм, не вОроном, а тению безгласной, не трупом, а привратником всевластным...».

Остролистовая палочка вздыхает, и звенит сердцевина – перо феникса:

– Бедный, бедняжка, каждый день он кидается в самое пекло, все ищет гнёзда убийц... Начальство не знает, не знает, как его удержать, как его уберечь.

Выцветший Оливер Вуд вдруг просыпается и заявляет невпопад:

– Парню надо почаще доставать из чулана свою метлу!

Только осколок маленького зеркала на тумбочке привычно молчит.

***

В изголовье кровати, над разметавшимся во сне Гарри, раскинувшим худые руки в стороны, на белой стене – темный квадрат маггловской литографии. Присмотритесь – вороной бьет копытом, всадник в черном припал к жесткой гриве, под капюшоном смутным пятном то, что назвать бы лицом – да язык не повернется. Снова шалит лунный луч – и кажется, будто смотрит всадник вниз, на спящего и даже бормочет привычное: «Никто не может умереть за меня, вместо меня, это я, тот, кто умирает».

И Гарри вздыхает сквозь сон – крик-вздох-всхлип. Там свист ветра в ушах, перевернутое небо, вороньё кружевом кружится – ниже его копыт, выше черепичных крыш. И к его жесткой гриве склоняется всадник, чиркает бледной щекой – опаляет ледяным выдохом, оглушает громогласным гиканьем: «Пошел, поднажми, вороной!» Пена клочьями, губы в кровь рвет серебряный трензель, бока исколоты острыми звездами шпор. Они летят – всадник и конь, сквозь тёмно стонущее небо, распугивая воронов, и гроздья душ привязаны к луке...

Когда шахматы замолкают в коробке, сбившись, будто овцы в загоне, Оливер Вуд тихо храпит, завалившись набок, в обнимку с призовым кубком, а снитч уже сонно шевелит крылышками, волшебная палочка шепчет фолианту ЗОТИ:

– В Аврорате переполох. Умирают бывшие Пожиратели – и те, что в Азкабане, и те, что в бегах. Хозяин бьется над этим делом, он совсем не в себе. Свидетели говорят, что жертв забирает сам мистер Смерть, черный всадниу. Хозяин говорит, что так не бывает. Что это кто-то другой. Живой.

Осколок зеркальца скрипит из своего угла и заливается лающим смехом:

– Живой, ха-ха. Смешно. Уж я-то знаю этого мистера С.

***

Облако по небу, на облаке – вороной, по колено в серой вате, пар валит от горячих боков. Всадник спешился, расседлал. Провел скребницей по крупу, и еще раз, и еще. Тянет вороной глупую башку к руке, хочет губами ледяные прозрачные пальцы ухватить, да получает в нос. Гладит его всадник, ерошит гриву... распутывает черные волосы, прикладывает лоб к подщечине – как снежком к печи. Капюшон соскальзывает, всхрапывает испуганно конь. «Думал, я твоя смерть? Я у смерти на посылках, – смеется бледный человек. – Болтаюсь между небом и землей, ни здесь, ни там. Грехи искупаю. Свои и чужие… До конца времен».

Открывает ладонь, а на ней камень черный, с трещиной.

Короткие ночи душным летом, быстро катится луна, Гарри спит. Улыбается сквозь сон.

Знает что-то, наверное. Знает, что пойдет утром к Белой гробнице, где вокруг – никого, где только бессмертники шелестят, играют ветром, да строят гнезда быстрые ласточки.

Знает, что придет к нему бледный человек, пешком придет, с уздечкой на запястье, седлом на плече и черным расколотым камнем, зажатым в ладони.

– Я их обоих оберну, обниму, – шуршит мантия-невидимка в шкафу.

– Пусть возьмет другую, – вздыхает Остролистовая. – Я не в обиде.

Улыбается Гарри, произносит тихие слова и во сне краснеет.

Золотой снитч опускает крылышки, прислушивается, тускнеет:

– «Я скоро умру» он говорил только мне, губами касаясь... а теперь вот – ему говорит, его целует.

Фолиант ЗОТИ хмурится.

Осколок зеркальца ловит лунный блик, вспыхивает, будто бесшабашной гордой улыбкой:

– Дурачьё! Это он смерть идет побеждать.

***

Говорят, Гарри Поттер воспользовался Бузинной палочкой только однажды. Это не так.

fin


End file.
